TOTAL DRAMA REDEMPTION ISLAND!
by The New Mr.D
Summary: Edited by Mr.D ... 18 Losers compete at Bony island for another chance at the million! New rivals and relashionships will form. Features both original and new cast. Justin, Zeke and Noah have HUGE PARTS! B even talks a bit! With Chef hosting, along with redemption challenges, enjoy and review!
1. Building Cabins : Owen

Chef drives up to Bony island at night with his boat. He sees no government people. He chuckles while driving back to Playa de losers.

The next day he steps onto Boney isle. "Hello, I'm chef hatchet! Chris is in jail, so I'll be hosting the show! Anyway, 18 losers will compete to win $100,000! Here comes our first 9, stated as the Vicious Vipers," Chef said.

On a boat, 9 losers were on board. Jo steps onto Bony island first. "I'm winning this," she said. Next was Justin with his shirt off. He didn't say anything. Next was Dakota, who was back to human somehow. "I'm back to normal! I just hope I don't get mutanized," she said. "It's cleaned," Chef said. Next was Zeke, who was also back to normal. "What's up eh," he said.

Next Ann Maria got off the boat, she recognized Zeke, even not in feral form. She points,"What's he doing here?" Next was Eva, she also didn't say anything. Geoff stepped off. He looks around. "Is Bridgette going to participate," he says. "Nope!" Next was Tyler as he fell off the boat. "I'm OK!" Lastly was Mike. "Um.. Ann Maria, I have multy personality disorder," he says as he gets off the boat. "Say what?"

Chris comes down on his jet-pack. "I'll be taking over Chef," he says. "No! I've had it with you! This is my season," Chef barked. Chris backs away. "Fine! But I'm still around. No funny business," Chris says. Another boat comes. Chef turns to it. "Alright, our next 9 will be the Curious cheetahs," Chef said.

Brick steps off the boat. "brick MacArthur, reporting for his second chance," he says. Staci gets off the boat. She opens her mouth, but almost everyone on Bony island shouts, "Just shut up!" "Fine," Staci says. Katie and Sadie get off the boat. "I don't know, her tales are interesting," Katie says. "I know right," says Sadie. Noah gets off the boat saying, "Are you going to do that all season?" B gets off the boat.

Sadie, Katie, Ann Maria notice Justin's body. All 3 girls go up to him. But Ann Maria pushes the BFFFLs away. "Get the news, he's not on your team," the reject says. "Well, that was easy," Mike says.

Dawn gets off the boat and annualized Justin. She goes up to him saying,"Your aura is bright orange, no wonders you want attention," she says. Justin gets physicked out. Next Sam got off the boat playing his video game. He looks up and saw Dakota normal again. "Um, hi Dakota," he says to her. She waves back at him. Trent gets off the boat next. "Sorry pal, but you are on different teams then her," he says.

"Alright, both teams are formed! There's an outhouse for confessional. Each of you are here to redeem your self. If you get voted off, you'll has to take the newest installment.. Wall of shame," Chef starts. The 18 turn around and saw the dock. There was a boat. Also there is a wall at the other side of the dock. It will move, hitting the eliminated player into the boat.

"Also, you don't go home! You'll go to another island, and has to wait til more players get eliminated! There, you'll do a challenge to see who gets back into the game," Chef said.

The 18 were interested in that last part! "Yeah, and-," guess who starts. "No one cares!" "She'll be voted out first, eh! And not me," Zeke shouts. His team glares at him.

"No, that's not how total drama works," Chris shouts. "Would you like me to call the government," Chef replies. "Now then, Vicious Vipers are, Jo, Justin, Dakota,Zeke,Ann Maria, Eva,Geoff,Tyler and Mike," Chef said. "And the curious Cheetahs are Brick, Staci,Katie,Sadie,Noah,B,Dawn, Sam and Trent!"

Zeke glares at Chris with a grin on his face. He soon has a series of flashbacks. It showed his time being feral, and how Chris tried to leave him in Africa! "He's going down," he mutters.

Chef takes the 2 teams to the cabins. They were both in bad shape. Cracked windows, holes in the roof. "For your first challenge, you must-," Chef starts pushing a button, exploding both cabins. "Rebuild you cabin," Chef laughs.

Sam continues to play his game, even though the battery is low. "Easy, just let B do it," Sam said without looking up. The boards weren't broken, just scattered. B began to pick some up. "That's just great! They'll win in no time," Jo said.

Ann Maria was making out with Justin. Zeke began to pick up some wood. We picked up like 30 pieces. "Let's get to work," Zeke said.

**Confession: "I always get off first,eh. It's my time to shine!"-Zeke**

Tyler grabbed only five pieces, and it was to heavy for him. He tumbles and leaves a mark on his face. Zeke was connecting pieces together. Eva gone up to him and helped hammer the pieces together. "Thanks," Zeke said. Eva just grinned. Jo thinks and goes up to Eva. "Hey, alliance, you and me," Jo said. Eva grinned while thinking. She takes a deep breath and says,"Why not?"

**Confession: "That Eva might have attitude, but her strength can be useful!"-Jo**

**Confession: "Got to keep my temper down!"-Eva**

B was busy working. "Yah, and my great great uncle Louis invented floors, before him, people would have grass grow as carpets," Staci said. "Just shut up already," Noah said looking up from his book. He was sitting on a log reading _"Hunger games"._

Katie and Sadie walk up to Staci. "Um, not to be rude, but you might want to leave your tales for later," Sadie said. "Oh,"

Brick was carrying bricks, get it? He brought them to B. He was a fast worker. He had the stairs all done, and was busy working on walls. "Keep up the good work," Brick said going to grab more supplies.

Next thing the 18 contestants know, is Owen appears on the goes up to Chris. "Um, am I in this season," the big guy asks. "Um, talk to Chef about that," Chris said. Owen goes up to Chef. "I still need the money! Can i please be in this season," Owen begs. "Nope, this season is for losers only," Chef said managing to push Owen. Chef thinks, and walks off screen. He puts a box of pizza on the other side of the dock. Owen quickly ran to it. "Pizza!"

Chef pulls the lever starting the wall of shame. There is a camera on it to capture the loser's face. Owen doesn't notice, as the wall smacks him into the boat. The boat zooms away.

Zeke and Eva managed to co-operate and finish the stairs. Mike notices how the cheetahs are doing. He turns into Chester. "Dang it, you guys are taking to long," he said

Geoff stares at Ann and Justin making out. It reminds him of Bridgette. He goes to Chef. "Um, why isn't Brig competing," he asks. "Well, she was in world tour. I want you to have a chance," Chef said.

**Confession: "Brig babe, if your hearing, I miss you!" - Geoff**

B had enough room for 2 doors. Trent helps Brick pick up one door while bringing it the the genius. "Just a bit more," Trent said. They placed it near the cabin. B quickly hammered it down.

Zeke used his newly found strength and carried like 100 boards. Eva couldn't even carry that many. Jo also tried, but couldn't lift 100 boards! When Zeke placed them down, Eva got furious. "How did you do that," Jo said placeing them down. "I don't know! I never had this strength before," Zeke said.

Tyler got jealous of Zeke. He picks up 20 boards, then hurts himself. Zeke and Eva quickly place the boards down. Jo puts in the doors quickly.

Soon both teams were even, they just needed the roof. B constructs the ladder. Jo threw Zeke onto the roof. Zeke and B were both working fast. "Just one more Brick," Brick said. Noah laughs at that. Katie gets the joke an laughs also. Sadie didn't get it, but still laughed. Trent gives B the brick. He places it on the roof. Zeke was so close to finishing.

"Time, the vicious vipers win," Chef said. "Darn it,eh," He jumps down, but didn't mean to land on Tyler! He moves a little to the side. "My back," Tyler whines. Jo and Eva shrugs. "He's not needed," Jo said. "Vipers, you must sent some one, to this other island! Remember, later one, that person will get another chance to play," Chef said.

Justin and Ann Maria stop making out. Both hairs were messed up. "What I miss," she said. Mike goes up to her. "We lost! I should eliminate you," Mike barks at her. Tyler was badly hurt, he couldn't get up. Geoff helps him up. "I..can't..move," Tyler whispers.

That night, each 9 was lined up in front of the dock. Chef was on the dock with the votes. "One vote for Ann Maria, and two votes against Mike," Chef said. Mike glared at Ann Maria and Justin. "One vote for Zeke," Chef said. Zeke was shocked. "And 5 votes for Tyler," Chef said. Geoff pushed Tyler, because he was in a wheelchair.

The wall starts moving. There was a picture of Owen eating pizza on the top left corner. It smacks Tyler out of his chair and into the boat of losers.

Chef laughs at that.

Team Vicious vipers : Jo, Justin,Dakota , Ezekiel, Anna Maria, Eva, Geoff, Tyler, Mike,

Team Curious cheetahs: Brick, Staci, Katie, Sadie ,Noah, B, Dawn, Sam, Trent,

* * *

_Who made teams: GunMaster_

_Idea to use certain characters:_

_Justin- Gunmaster_

_Zeke- Oinkers12_  
_Tyler- Oinkers12_  
_Sam- Oinkers12_  
_Staci- Oinkers 12_

_**People helping, you must contact me at Numa Numa , go ahead and review and tell me what you think! Tyler might has a part in the redemption challenge.**  
_


	2. Race around Bony island

**Katie is the short and tanned one**

**Sadie is the fat and pale one**

**Staci is the girl who kept yapping to get herself voted off first.**

Dakota wakes up first. She sees her phone on the side of the table. She sighs. It had no reception.

Sam wakes up in his cabin. He quickly grabs his game. He tries it, only for it to run out of batteries.

Soon Brick's alarm clock goes off waking up everyone in his cabin. Noah was already awake reading. B and Trent woke up to it. soon Brick wakes up stopping it. "Sorry, forgot to reset it," Brick said.

Dawn was outside of the cabin, meditating. That gave the fan girls time to chat with Staci. "Yeah and my great great great great Grandpa Kyle invented alliances," Staci said. "That's great news, but the other's don't believe you," Sadie said.

Soon the teams were at the starting line. Chef came, because he is host. "Today's challenge is a race around Bony island! I brought some mutants and traps," Chef said. Jo turns to her team. "If we lose, last one there is out," she said before taking off. Eva and Zeke follow her.

Ann Maria started walking. Justin catches up to her. "So what happened to Vito," he said. "Oh that was just Mike," she said. "I can be better then him," he said. Un knowenly, Mike was listening while running.

**Confession: "Sure I'm glad Ann Maria found someone else, I just hope Vito is cool with it!" - Mike**

Brick was leading his team. "Let's go," he said. He steps on a invisible string, sending him stuck in a tree. "We has to help him," Dawn says. "Fine," Noah said. Noah takes out a sling shot he made. He fires a rock from it breaking the branch. Brick falls on his face.

"Good job," Katie says. Brick gets back up. "We need to hurry," he says running. Staci went up to Noah when he was running. Katie was also next to Noah. "My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Grandpa Jimmy invented sling shots," Staci said. "No he didn't," Noah said.

"I'll prove it," Staci said snagging the sling shot. She closes her eyes and fires at a tree, knocking down an apple. She opens her eyes. "Told ya,"

**Confession: "Well I hope that proved my point!" - Staci**

**Confession: "That.. Doesn't.. prove anything!" - Noah**

Trent kept on running while counting to 9! "7.8.9" Noah shouts, "10!" Trent then steps on a wire, unleashing a rabbit as it grabs on his face. Staci runs up to him. "My Aunt is a animal tamer," she said grabbing the rabbit. She pats it's head. Dawn catches up to Staci. "I guess it's true," Dawn said. Staci pets the rabbit on it's head making weird noises. She releases it.

Dakota got lost, along with Sam! "Hey," he says. Soon the same rabbit Staci tamed found the two. It attacks Sam's face. "Sam," she shouts. Her hair turns green. She also grows a bit. Sam manages to swipe it away. Dakota kicks the mutant away. She then turns back to normal. "Good thing you turn into Dakota-zoid," the gamer said. "I did," she questioned.

**Confession: "Did I miss something?" - Dakota**

**Confession: "Wow, Dakota turning into Dakota-zoid! Just like a she-hulk!" - Sam**

Jo and Eva reach the end of the course. Zeke slowly catches up. "Thank goodness I wast last this time," he said crossing it. They were back in front of the cabins. "You'll be fine! If Cameron can come second, you can too," Jo said. "Thanks," (Lightning wins in the US version! Sha-bam!)

"Just don't ditch me," Jo shouts at him. "Yeah, and take back those comments from season one," Eva said. "Ok sorry. I was home-schooled, I didn't know better. Sorry," he says.

Mike was still following Ann Maria and Justin. They were laughing at something. Mike wasn't watching where he was going and set off a trap. He goes in a pit hole. He changes into Chester. "You kids an your darn traps," he said. Justin looks back into the whole. He chuckles helping him up.

Soon Brick crosses the line. His team was like a few yards away. And so was the others! All but Sam and Dakota was there. Trent was still counting to 9. ".9" He then crossed the finish line. Noah, Katie and Sadie then crossede it. Staci was worn out. "And obstacle races were made by my great great great-," Staci started. Sadie crosses the finish. "Um, now's not the time," she said.

Dawn was walking next to B as they crossed the finish line. "We did it B," she said. He smiles back at her. Geoff crossed the line next. Soon Sam and Dakota came into view. Mike, Ann Maria and Justin were close to the line. "Just you and me," Sam said running. Dakota takes a deep breathe and starts running. Sam was worn out though. She past him easily. Mike, Ann and Justin crossed the finish already. "I lost," Sam says. He blinks and sees a race track. He was in gamer world again. He thinks him and Dakota are playing Mario Kart. He starts stepping on the imaginary peddle. He also has his arm like a steering wheel.

"Um Sam," Brick calls. He looks up and sees Dakota across the finish already. "whoops," he says continuing his walk.

"The Curious Cheetahs lose! Someone's going to this other island tonight, and it is defiantly going to be Sam," Chef said walking away. When Sam reaches his team he says, "sorry!" Noah sits on a log and starts reading the hunger games. (Sorry, but it's a good book. I don't own!)

Staci saw it and said,"My great great great," she starts. "Enough already," Noah says turning the page.

That night, the curious cheetahs stood in front of the dock. Chef had the votes in his hand. "There was only one vote for Staci," Chef said. Staci sighed. Noah grinned at her. "But 8 votes against Sam," Chef said. Sam walked to the end of the dock. "Guys, I voted for myself. I couldn't take it anymore because my batteries were low," he said. The wall comes closer. "Why am I not surprised," Noah says as the wall hits Sam into the boat of losers. It had Owen's picture in the top left corner. Tyler's picture in the middle As the boat zooms away, Chef takes the picture and places it next to Tyler.

That night, Geoff was walking outside the cabin. Zeke noticed and walked up to him. "What are you doing,eh," he whispers. "Sh, I'm planning a prank on the other team," he said. "I'm in! Let's prank Chris too," Zeke said. "Perfect!"

Dakota meanwhile reaches for her phone. It still didn't have reception.

Team Vicious vipers : Jo, Justin,Dakota , Ezekiel, Anna Maria, Eva, Geoff, Mike,

Team Curious cheetahs: Brick, Staci, Katie, Sadie ,Noah, B, Dawn, Sam, Trent,

* * *

Challenge idea: MarkellBarners360

**Sorry fans of "Blank!" I just didn't have any plot for s/he so maybe later.**


	3. Dinosaur challenge: Gwen and Duncan

**Sorry if I get names wrong, my spell check doesn't work!**

Mike was changing to his personalities in his sleep. "I've had it with these kids," Chester said. Mike changes back. "Just be quite Chester," he says. Justin soon woke up to it.

Zeke and Tyler weren't in the cabin. Justin wakes him up. "Dude, you has to stop," Justin said. "Sorry, but it's a condition," Mike said.

Noah wakes up. He gets out of bed, only to slip onto the floor. Soon Brick wakes everyone, by the sound of his alarm. Brick wakes p and tries to shut it off, but it doesn't. Soon all the boys were awake. "Shut it off," Trent says. "I'm trying," Brick says slamming it on the floor. Brick then just kicks it out the window. Trent begins to climb down the top bunk, but he falls to the ground. B looks around. He uses his blanket, and spreads it across the floor. He then carefully walks.

Soon a girls scream goes through out the camp. "It's Chris," Trent says. Everyone goes out and meets with Chris. "What's wrong," Geoff says. "Someone stole my mirrors, and makeup," Chris shouted. Justin was looking in his mirror. "How sad," he says. Chris takes the mirror from him. "Why did you take it," Chris demands. Soon Chef came. "Enouth Chris."

Chef has a long list. "For your advantage challenge, you must name tons of dinosaurs," Chef said. Noah quickly said,"Tyranosauris-rex" Ann Maria thought and said,"Stego-Saorus!" Noah glared at her and shouted,"Pyradactil!" Ann Maria stared at him and said,"um..-"

**Confession: "What other dinosaurs are there?" - Ann Maria**

Chef then shouts,"Curious Cheetahs earn a shovel! Now, you must dig up fossils, and build a Dinosaur!" Chef throws the shovel at Noah, hurting him.

Noah gets up and starts digging with the shovel. Dawn looks around. "There's a big aura over here," she said pointing. Noah moves over there and starts digging.

"What do we do," Zeke said. Geoff starts digging with his hands. Zeke does it also. Ann Maria hesitant. These nails din't come natural!" "Same here," Dakota says. Mike then gets on the ground and digs. "Bunch of babies," Jo said as she starts digging.

**Confession: "This is why we need people like Eva!" - Jo**

Noah dug up several bones. B takes them. "Where else," Noah said. Dawn points to another place. "Here!" Noah digs near a rock.

Staci went up to B, because he could decide where to place the bones."My Dad is a Archoligist," she said. B shakes his head no. Katie and Sadie joined her. "It's true," Sadie said.

Staci took the 3 pieces. "These look like feet, just ask my dad," Staci said. B shrugged.

Every viper was digging, except Justin, Dakota and Ann Maria. "Are you going to dig," Eva barked. "You got it," Justin said, before making out with AM.

Zeke was digging fast. He found a bone. "Let's hurry eh," he said. Mike shook his head at the 2 lovers. He saw a hat. He thinks. "Manitoba can do this," he said grabbing the hat and putting it on. He gasps for air before changing. "Finding fossils? I know just the thing," he said.

Soon Duncan tied, just like in ROTI came, pushed by Chris. Chef came to him. "You still own us time," chef said. Chef turned to the others. Chris thought and said, "Had you seen Gwen? I didn't see here at the resort?" Chef chuckles. "I buried her again," he said.

Everyone heard that. "How long was she," Duncan said. Chef shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe since morning," Chef said.

'Manitoba' had cut off bark from a tree and was digging like that. He finds a bone and gives it to Zeke. Zeke stares at Ann Maria. ""Girls," he says under his breath.

Suddenly a voice comes from the ground. Duncan breaks free and walks over to Zeke. The 2 use there hands and find Gwen in a clear glass, like in TDI. She climbs out. "It's about time," she said walking off. Duncan follows her. Zeke stared in aw that in her glass container was tons of Bones. He picks them up, and starts constructing.

B just needed the head. Dawn looks around. "There could be a head here," she said pointing. Noah quickly runs and digs. He then sees 2 pieces of bones. Staci goes over. "Yeah, this will do," she said picking them up. She places them on the dinosaur. "I don't know if her tales are true or not, probably just coincidence," Noah said.

**confession: "The only reason why I'm trying is because some idiot glued all the pages of my book together!" - Noah**

Katie went up to him. "It's all true," she said. "And the Curious cheetahs, win again," Chef said.

Noah thinks and goes to the other team. "Hey, some weird stuff happened to us, like we've been pranked! Do the math, and it was someone on your team," He said. Geoff and Zeke stare at each other. Zeke only had both feet done. Manitoba dug up some bones. Geoff takes off the hat.

Mike turns back. "What I miss," he said. "Someone has been pulling pranks way to far! We also lost," Geoff said.

Zeke thought and said, "It had to be Justin, you saw how Chris took away his mirror," Zeke said. Geoff caught on and said, "Yeah it was Justin!"

Justin and Ann Maria stop. "It wasn't me. That was my mirror," Justin said. Chris came back looking in the mirror. "Yep, here's your mirror Justin," Chris said. Justin stands up and grabs it. He goes back, but trips. He falls on his face. He also breaks the mirror. "That's bad luck," Ann Maria shouted.

Jo shakes her head. "We should vote off Justin," she said. "But he's innocent," Ann Maria said,. "Like I care about those pranks," she said. Ann Maria thought and said,"She must have done it then!"

Geoff quickly shouts,"Of course! I makes perfect scence!" Zeke shakes his head. "I.. know.. who did it," he said. His team stares at him. "It was..Jo"

Dakota gets angry and turns back into "Dakota-zoid". She picks Jo off the ground. "Calm down," Jo shouts. Dakota starts shaking Jo. "You calm down," She shouts. "And I thought I had temper," Eva said. Geoff goes up to here. "Just vote her off," he said. Dakota drops Jo, then turns back to normal.

**confession: "What just happened a moment ago?" - Dakota**

**confession:"WHAT!? Like I would do all that stupid stuff!" - Jo**

**confession: "I should have known!" - Eva**

**confession: "Close call there.. by Zeke?!" - Geoff**

**confession: "Geoff owes me big time!" - Zeke**

That night the Vicious Vipers were in front of the dock again. Chef began to read the votes. "One vote for Zeke!" Jo stared at him. "I didn't do it," she shouted. "The rest of the votes go to Jo," Chef said. "I didn't do it," she shouts.

Mike shakes his head. "I can't trust you after last season," he said.

Chef throws Jo in front of the wall of shame. It starts moving. The 3 pictures were still on it. She crosses her arms. "I'll be back! There's the redemption challenge," Jo said. She was then smacked into the boat of losers.

Zeke and Geoff look at each other in worry.

Team Vicious vipers : Jo, Justin,Dakota , Ezekiel, Anna Maria, Eva, Geoff, Mike,

Team Curious cheetahs: Brick, Staci, Katie, Sadie ,Noah, B, Dawn,Trent,

* * *

_Prank idea: Slim Shade_

_"Dakota" idea: Gun master_


	4. climb hill

Staci was chatting with Katie and Sadie. "They have to believe me now," she said. Katie thought and said,"Even Noah believes you!" Sadie snoods up and said,"If he believes, the others must!"

Trent, Noah and Brick were getting breakfast. "Learn to cook," Noah whispers. "What was that," Chef said. "Nothing," Noah said darting his eyes back and forth.

Soon everyone was eating food. Ann Maria and Justin weren't eating, the just maked out. Mike and Geoff stare at them. "Is this how me and Bridgette looked like," he questions. "Yep!" "I have an idea," Mike said. "What," Geoff replied.

Mike grabs his shirt. "I'm going to change into Vito! After the challenge, put my shirt back on," Mike said taking it off and giving it to Geoff. Mike quickly turns to Vito. "Ann Maria, what the Hell is going on," Vito said. She stops and looks at him. "Well?" "Um.."

Chef came out of his kitchen. "Challenge time!" The 15 remaining follows him to a high cliff. "For today's challenge, you must climb this Hill! Then first team up gets a reward to help them back down!" Chris came. "This is the best you can come up with," he said. "It's fine, not get to it!"

Zeke started to run up. Eva followed him. Ann Maria was glancing between Vito and Justin. Both had their shirts off. Geoff shook his head. "Whatever Mike," he said as he started to walk.

**confession: "I didn't see this comin'" - Ann maria**

**confession:"Pick a side! Me or that Vito!' - Justin**

**confession: "At the end of this, Ann Maria is bound to get over it!" -** Geoff

Dakota looks at the 3. "I thought we had something," Vito shouts. "Justin growls, "It doesn't matter, your just one of Mike's personalities!" Ann Maria didn't know what to do. Dakota turns to Dakota-zoid. "Just get moving," she shouted. She picks up Ann Maria with one hand. "Hey, watch the hair!" She is then thrown and lands on top of the cliff.

Dakota then grabs both Justin and Vito and throws them. After, she turns back to normal. She looks around. She shrugs and begins walking up the cliff.

Staci was behind Katie,Sadie and Noah. "And my great great great great great Uncle Frank was the first to climb Mount Everest!" Brick was almost to the top. "come on guys," he shouts down. Trent was close behind. Noah then started running, for the first time!

He catches up to Trent, before slowing down breathing heavily. "This running isn't for me," Noah said. Katie was running also. "Noah, wait up,"she said. Sadie and Staci tried to catch up with her. "Get used to it," Trent said as he ran past Noah.

Brick reached the top. He was with everyone on the Vicious vipers, except for Dakota. Vito and Justin still thought over Ann Maria. "Get lost i was here first," Vito shouted. "Now, you like her for her looks, I like her just to regain my popularity," Justin shouted. The people at the top of the cliff stare at him. Ann Maria was furious.

**confession: "I said that out loud didn't I?" - Justin**

**confession: "Oh no he didn't!" - Ann Maria **

Soon Trent reaches the top. He sees Ann Maria's face. "That can't be a good sign," he said. "Turns out Justin was just using her," Brick informed came behind Katie. He was worn out and fainted. Soon Dakota came past Sadie and Staci as they were close to the top.

Ann Maria then furiously pushes Justin down. He lands right in front of the finish line. Ann Maria then turns to Vito, only to see Geoff putting the shirt back comes back. He sees Staci and Sadie finally reach the top. "So, did we win the reward," he came from the helicopter. "Hey, here's a sled! Good luck getting down," Chef said before leaving.

Mike grabs it, and gets in the front. all Vipers, minus Justin who fell down, fitted. Zeke managed to push the sled before getting on. Yes, the hill is made of grass, but it works."What do we do," Trent shouts. Brick thinks.

He has a flashback of Justin being pushed and landing down. "Well," Trent said. Brick picks up the sleeping Noah and throws him down the hill. "Why you do that," Katie said. Brick manages to push her off also. "The only way to win is to jump," Brick said.

On the sled down, Mike saw Noah flying to the finish. Soon the team sees Katie screaming as sh came past. "How," Mike also sees Justin at the finish line. "um, how did Justin get down there," Mike questions. Ann Maria was behind him. "It's a long story!"

**confession: "Well, I think she's mad at him!' - Mike**

Soon Dawn was seen flying past them in meditating position. "This isn't working," Mike shouts. Dakota thinks. "Oh, lean forward," she said. The team does that.

Soon both Trent and Sadie was thrown. Followed by Staci. The vipers were so close to the finish. then Brick was seen jumping off the cliff. He actually tripped off a rock. He rolled to the finish line. The vipers then crossed the finish.

"So close," Zeke said. Chef came into view. "Yep, which is why you must send someone to this redemption island tonight!" Ann Maria was still furious at Justin.

That night, Chef read the votes. "One vote for Ann Maria! One vote for Justin! Another one for Justin! One for Ann Maria! One for.. Zeke?" Dakota shrugged. "I couldn't choose," she said.

"any way, another for Zeke!" Eva looked at Zeke. "Your a threat," she said. "The last vote goes to..." The camera zooms into Justin, then Ann Maria, then Zeke. "Ann Maria!" "Say what!?" Justin pushed her in front of the wall of wall quickly moves. As she gets up, the wall smack her but, sending her into the boat of losers. Chef laughs putting her picture on the wall.

Team Vicious vipers : Justin,Dakota , Ezekiel, Anna Maria, Eva, Geoff, Mike,

Team Curious cheetahs: Brick, Staci, Katie, Sadie ,Noah, B, Dawn,Trent,

* * *

_challenge idea: XskyX_


	5. Band challenge

The cast were eating there breakfast. Eva was glaring at Zeke. "You never had this strength and agility! What happened to you in that mine," She shouted. "I don't know,eh! Maybe it's just because I'm a boy," Zeke shouts out loud. Eva growls at him. "oops"

Noah sighs while picking at his food. He was sitting alone. Katie suddenly sits in front of him. He either didn't notice or didn't care because his face didn't change.

Meanwhile Sadie and Staci were strategizing at another table.

Justin was eating. mike sat across from him. "So, i know you dumped Ann Maria! Why? I was just Vito to prove a point," Mike said. Justin shrugged. "I didn't need her! After that move, my views on Sierra's blog rose by 20 percent!"

Justin had a iPhone, he must have been on Sierra's blog. "Hm," Justin then laughs. "What," Mike questions.

**Confession: "Sure 20 percent, but I'm aiming higher! And I know just the person!" - Justin**

**Confession: "For the past few days, I've been blurring out! I think I'm.. Infamous! And not the game!" - Dakota **

Chef came out with tool boxes. he placed them on the tables. "I've been striving for music! So your challenge is to build instruments, then play a quick little jig," Chef said. Trent grew a smile. "I can bomb this," he said. Zeke thinks about that.

B takes the tool box. He has a confused look on his face. He takes a piece of paper. He gives it to Trent. Trent reads it out loud. "It says, 'I don't know how to build an instrument!'"

"That's Ok, because my great great grandpa Beethoven, knows," Staci said walking to the crowd. Noah slaps his forehead. "I don't believe your grandpa is Beethoven!" Staci ignores him and said, "Come on, let's make some instruments!"

Geoff grabs the tool box. "Alright, i say we get wood first," he said. Mike leads them outside. Eva goes up to a tree and kicks it, making it come crashing down hard! Zeke goes to the fallen tree and breaks off some bark. "Our team is behind," Eva shouts to the others.

Zeke gives the wood to Mike. He then pulls Geoff away. Zeke has Geoff in the bushes. "You owe me!" "For what," Geoff whispers. "For me telling that Jo was in charge of the pranks, when it was you," Zeke whispered. Geoff gulps.

Trent goes to a tree. "We need wood," he said. "Why, would you hurt mother Earth," Dawn said. "Does it matter?! do you want to win or not," Noah said.

**Confession: "I've been like keeping this to my self, but... I sorta like liked Noah in like world tour!" - Katie **

brick gone to the tree and started peeling off bark . He gets a small piece off, only to get a paper cut! "Ouch," Brick said. He tries to get the splinter out of his thumb. Trent and Noah go up to the tree and pull off bark. Trent pulls off lots. Noah does it slowly.

Dawn goes up to Brick. She quickly removes the splinter. "You got to be more careful," she said. Staci couldn't help but shout,"My grandpa Hank is a lumber jack!"

She sees a conveniently placed ax on the ground. She picks it up and starts using it on the same tree. "Timur," Trent shouts running. Noah looks up for tieing his shoe, to see the tree coming crashing down! Katie quickly grabs him out of the way, just in time. "Watch it," Noah states at Staci.

Geoff walks up to Eva. "Do it," Zeke whispers to him. Geoff takes a deep breath and says,"Eva, you're very ugly..and no one will ever like you!" Geoff then ran out. Eva snapped her cello that was made of screen in half!

Mike looked up at Eva. "What happened to you," Mike said. Eva relilizes what she just did. "Oops!" Mike slaps his forehead. "We were so close to finishing," he sad. Stragley Chester didn't come out.

Geoff goes back to Zeke. "There I did it," Geoff whispers. Zeke nods his head.

Justin goes up to Dakota, as she was searching for a stick. She had a Viollin in her hand. Let's say it was for a bow. Justin takes out his phone. "Hey, Dakota, check this out," Justin said giving her his phone. She gazes at it. She gasps. "I'm really like that? this isn't good," she shouts. "I know, mine is worse! I say we get together to increase on popularity," Justin said moving his eye brows up and down.

**Confession- "I would never do this to Sam! But..." - Dakota**

**Confession: "now to get rid of Mike!" - Justin **

The vipers finish making their instruments. Justin had a microphone. Dakota had her violin. Zeke had a little kazoo. Mike had a guitar. Eva had a cello. Geoff had a violin. They go to Chef in the mess hall. Chef gives them a sheet of paper with lyrics. "For being the first team here, you get an easy song to remember," Chef laughed. Eva took one stare at it.

"The camp fire song song," she said in a confused look. "Love that song," Zeke stated.

Soon the cheetahs came to the mess hall with there instruments. Staci stated, "My brother Rodrick is in a garage band!" Noah states, "Let me guess, the loaded diaper?" "Yep!" Noah sighs.

They enter the mess hall. Chef gives them a sheet of lyrics. "You must mesmerize a hard song," Chef said. Trent looks at it. He had a guitar around by his shoulders. "We are the champions?" "Yep, you got 2 minutes!"

Dawn had a microphone. She looks at the lyrics. "Um, I'll try!"

2 minutes later... "Alright, first up is the Vipers!" Chef shouted. They were all out side.

Justin began singing. To cut time, they only showed.. "C-A-P-F-I-R-S-O-G song," Justin said. Yes, we spelled it wrong.

Chef laughed. "Next up the cheetahs! Who must be cheating if they win!"

Dawn slowly began singing. Moments later... "And the curious cheetahs win yet again!" Chris was disappointed when he came out. "Win already I won't lose this bet!"

**Confession: "Me and Chef made a bet! I betted on the curious cheetahs to have the least members at the merge! hm, redemption next time?! I can change the teams!" - Chris **

Justin goes up to Dakota. "It's time I tell you the truth! Mike hated Sam last season," Justin whispered. "But, they weren't even on the same team," Dakota said confused. "I heard, Mike wouldn't like sam, even if on the same team," Justin whispered. "In fact, he called you ugly," Justin said. Dakota sshouts at Mike, who was off screen. "Hey Mike, am i ugly?" Mike shouts,"I don't care!" "Told ya," Justin said.

Dakota turns to dakota-zoid. She goes over to mike, who was waiting at the confessional to vote. He was next in line. Then Dakota smashes him. She pumbles him with one arm. "I am pretty! And Sam is just the nicest!" Soon almost every bone in his body is crushed. Dakota turns back to normal.

The others in the team witnessed this. All but Eva, who came out from voting. She doesn't notice Mike, and steps on him walking to the cabin. Dakota looks around. "Mike, what are you doing," she said. "What am I-doing.. wh-a-t are you do-ing? You keep turn-ing in-to Da-ko-ta-zo-id," Mike said. Yep, he's so injured he can barly talk.

Dakota then thinks, and she remembers her moments as the shehulk! "I'm voting for myself!" Dakota said going into the confessional to vote. Geoff and Zeke talk. "Should we vote off Mike? He's useless now," Zeke said. Geoff nods.

Noah was about to enter the cabin, when Katie pulls him close. "Um, Noah how far in the game will I make it," she said. Noah shrugs. "Not for long is all I has to say," Noah said backing away.

**Confession: "Will, I just like don't know how to like communicate with him!" - Katie**

**Confession****: "That was not the words!" - Noah**

At the elimination in front of the wall of shame. "Well, 3rd time in a row not so vicious vipers! One of you is going home tonight, but it's not Zeke with only one vote," Chef said. "Also not leaving is Dakota, with only 2 votes," Chef said. Dakota sighs. Mike was bandaged up in a wheel chair. "Sorry Chester, or Vito, or Mike," Chef said. "d I has to get smacked by the wall," Mike questions. "Yep," Justin said pushing him in front of the wall. It starts moving, hitting Mike into the boat of losers. Dakota then steeped on the dock.  
"I give up! I won't participate in the redemption challenge! I can't take the.. what's the word," she said. "Guilty," Justin said. The wall slowly moves. "Yeah that," she said. Then she got smacked into the boat of losers with Mike.

Vicious vipers : Justin,Dakota , Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Mike,

Curious cheetahs: Brick, Staci, Katie, Sadie ,Noah, B, Dawn,Trent,

* * *

_elimination idea: Oinkers12_

_Challenge idea: MarkellBarners360_

_Dakota-zoid idea: Thegunmaster_

_**Next time is a redemption challenge! I'm thinking of changing teams around.**_


	6. Mine race: Izzy (important cameo)

**This would have been a redemption challenge, but they isn't much people at this other island. Some are injured! So I decided to make the 6th challenge! The drama will rise!**

Zeke wakes up at dawn. He carefully wakes up Geoff. "I have an idea," Zeke said. Geoff gets up with a yawn. The sneak out of the cabin. Zeke puts a finger to Geoff's mouth. "wait here," Zeke said before running into the shack then coming out. He quickly runs into the curios cheetahs cabin.

He comes back with some explosives in his hand. "I'm going to blow up Chris trailer! Got a match," Zeke said. Geoff pulls one out. They run to the trailer. Zeke places the dynamite under the trailer, and Geoff quickly sets it off. The two run. "Let's hide in our cabin," Geoff said. The 2 kept running and made it to the outside of the cabin in time. Everyone was waking up,when Chris' trailer blew up!

Chris screamed because he was knocked away by it. He looks at his once was trailer. "My gymes!" Everything was destroyed! Chef came out of his trailer and saw Chris. He laughed. Then the case of money fell from the sky. Chef catches it. "Everything.. is gone," Chris whined.

Staci, Katie and Sadie woke up do to the explosion. Sadie sees the dynomyte under Staci's bed, but doesn't say anything. Chris gets up. "chef.. you did this," he shouted. "Maybe," Chef laughed. Katie and Sadie exit the cabin. Staci soon leaves. "What happened," Sadie said.

"Someone blew up my trailer," Chris shouted. "yeah, and my grandparents used to used explosives in the war," Staci said.

Chris runs to her cabin in suspension. He screams like a girl when he sees the dynomyte under Staci's bed. He faints.

Chef shrugs not bothering him. "Let's get to the next challenge! Follow me," Chef said. The teams follow him to an underground cave. There was 2 sets of tracks. Also there was some scrap metal.

"For this challenge, you must build a cart to race out of this subway," Chef said. Staci opens her mouth and on cue every left in th game, but B, shouted,"Nobody cares!"

Eva and Zeke grab materials and race to finish their cart. They grab the hammer at the same time from the ground. They growl over it. Eva pulls it away from Zeke and starts hammering down the cart.

Brick and Noah grab pieces. They bring it over for B to hammer it. Geoff observes this. He talks to his team. "I think we keep losing do to not getting along! Let's just be friends, dude," Geoff said.

**Confession: "I'm thinking about it.. NO!" - Eva**

**Confession: "Like I'm in charge of this!? It was all Mike's fault!" -Justin**

B soon had the cart made. It was the perfect size, but B had to squeeze in. Brick gets out and gives them a push, but forgets to jump in! The Curious Cheetahs don't notice, because they were cramped. Brick quickly follows it, but before he does, he glances at the Vicious Vipers work.

Eva almost had the cart done. "Need some help," Brick asks. Eva stares at him. "No thanks," she said before going back to work.

The camera goes to the cheetahs. "And my great great great," Staci said. B opens his mouth, and SHOUTS WORDS, BUT THEY ARE CENSORED, AND THOSE THAT WEREN'T SHOWN A SCENE OF EVA FINISHING THE CART WHILE BRICK WATCHES. B then takes a breath in, then out. All the Cheetahs were shocked. Staci was seen upset. Sadie pats her back. She starts crying. "I'm sorry!"

**Confession: "If he (sniff) really thinks (sniff) so! I'll stop!" - Staci**

**Confession: "That wasn't nice!" - Sadie.**

**Confession: "I thought B was.. now he isn't!" - Dawn**

Eva finished the cart. The Vicious vipers got in their cart, and Brick pushed them. Brick then snaps to realization "My team," Brick said starting to run.

Dawn had her eyes shut. "Wait.. we're missing a green aura," she said. Trent looks around. "It's Brick isn't it," Trent said. They stop the cart by placing a stick in the wheel.

The vicious Vipers past them after the commercial break. "Where's Brick at," Trent shouted. Then Brick came into view. "Where were you," Trent shouted. Brick stopped panting. "Doesn't-matt-er!Lets get-going," Brick said jumping into the cart. Noah rolls his eyes getting in the mine cart.

A shadow was seen. Trent and Dawn look at it. They follow it's light and see Izzy with explosives "Explosivo saves the day,"she shouted. She lighted the dynomight and threw it at the curious cheetahs. It lands in Brick's arms. It explodes in his face.

**Confession: "Izzy's aura is so strange!" - Dawn**

**Confession: "That Izzy is one of a kind" - Brick**

**Confession: "I HATE that Izzy!" - Noah**

She laughed before hiding again. B takes out the stick. Everyone gets in the mine cart. The tracks lead down. Everyone leans and jumps to get the mine cart moving, due to it's weight!

The vicious vipers soon came to the tracks having to go straight up. Zeke and Eva get out of the cart at the same time. They begin pushing it up the tracks. "A little help," Zeke aid to Justin. He was bizzy sleeping. Geoff gets out and begins to pull at the front. The mine cart then falls a part. Justin wakes up. "Did we win," he said. "Hell no! Get of your butt and help us build this again," Eva shouted.

Surprisionly, the cheetahs past them, but go back down the steep hill. Brick looks at the vipers.

He gets out of the mine cart and helps Eva and Zeke fix the cart. His team stares at him. "Hey, what are you doing," Noah shouts. "They need help," Brick replied.

Brick helps make the vicious vipers' cart more pulls the vipers back up the hill, then lets go of the mine cart. It had enouth speed to go down the tracks, then up.

"Get in here," Trent shouted.

It was to late, as when Brick started to push his cart up, the vicious vipers won.

Soon they were all out of the subway. Brick was the first out of the cart. His team stared at him. "I had to help the vipers. They are in the most WORST condition," Brick said to his team. "That's Oinker's problem, not you'rs," Trent said.

Zeke high-fived Geoff. "We finally won,dudes," Geoff shouted. Eva huffed. "No thanks to Brick for brains," she said.

**Confession: "We got lucky there! What should I do?" - ****Justin**

**Confession: "Well, at least I'll leave with dignity!" - Brick**

**Confession: "I don't really have a part in this season! I'll just vote for Brick then! And that Dawn's kinda cute!" - Trent**

**Confession: "The much I want to vote for Brick, I still can't forgive B!" - Staci**

That night at the wall of shame. Chef had the votes in his hand. Trent has standing next to Dawn. Noah was in the middle of Katie and Sadie. B was on the opposite side of the wall from Staci.

Chef began to read the votes. "One vote for B,Staci and Brick!" B looked mad, Staci was upset. Chef continued with,"Another for B, and yet another!" B was shocked now.

Chef continued to read. "One for Brick, and another! Yet another for Brick! " Brick nodded his head. "4 votes for Brick. 4 votes for b. Only one vote for Staci. And the last vote goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_I HATE THESE! HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT?!_

...

...

...

... (just keep scrolling! It's kind of obvious though!)

...

...

...

...

"Brick of-course " Brick stepped proudly on the dock. Chef looked at Brick before moving the lever. "Sorry, Oinkers orders!" Chef pulled the lever. Brick salutes his team. "Good bye!" Brick was hit by the wall and was in the boat of losers. NOW FOR THE IMPORTANT PART!

Chris gets up from the cheetahs cabin. The girls come in. Chris stared at Staci. "You.. are disqualified!" Staci sees the dynomight under her bed. She shreds to tears. She runs to the wall of shame off screen Chris grins. He picks up the dynomight. He was going to dispose them in the trash, when Explosivo jumped to him. "Here's Izzy," she shouted filled with trash. Izzy looks at the explosives. She snags them.

Staci was standing at the wall of shame. Chef shrugs and pulls the lever. She was hit into the boat with Brick. The boat then moved away.

"Izzy! You blew up my trailer! And not Staci!," Chris shouted. Izzy laughs. "No, but i'll tell you one thing.. She was framed!' Chris's eyes grew! "But.. who would that be," he questioned. There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared.. Izzy was gone!

Team Vicious vipers : Justin,Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff,  
Team Curious cheetahs: Brick, Staci, Katie, Sadie,Noah, B, Dawn, Trent

* * *

_Hurray for a longer chapter! Don't you just love forth wall breaking? anyway, Izzy's appearance was my idea._

_Oinkers12: Episode plot! Elimination 1, and challenge!_

_Gunmaster: Geoff and Zeke's prank on Chris! _


	7. Redemption 1

It's time for the redemption challenge! Place your beets now! Only one out of Tyler, Jo, Sam, Staci, Mike, Dakota, Brick and Ann Maria, will come back! Let's check in on these losers.. in Hawaii!

Tyler was still in a wheel chair, but the bandages where gone. "I really don't like that Geoff and Zeke right now! Why would he hang out with Zeke," he questioned, before falling out of his chair.

Jo was busy punching a tree with Zeke's face carved on it. "Zeke, is going down," she growled. She punches a hole in the tree shouting," BECAUSE THIS IS SPARTA!"

Sam was walking with Dakota."I can't believe I fell for Justin," she cried. Sam pats her back. "It'll be OK!"

Staci was sitting on a log. She looked very upset. "B needs to leave!" Brick was running laps. "I left with dignity," Brick said to the camera.

Ann Maria was looking at the ground. Mike cautiously walks up to her. She looks up. You try walking up to a girl who is stuck in a love rhombus, or square, or whatever, with you!

"Hey, you'll find someone," Mike said. "I just hope Justin will get his someday,"Ann Maria said.

Mike thought. "Which is a better Angologist, Scott or Justin," Mike said. Ann Maria replied,"Well, I barely got to know Scott, so I'll guess Justin!"

Chef came to the island on a boat. He uses his microphone and signals, "Time for the redemption challenge!"

Ann Maria and Mike here this. "Oh, yeah, weren't you injured due to Dakota," she said. "I'm a fast healer, now let's go!"

All 8 arrive in front of Chef. He had 8 shovels, 4 sets of keys and 2 sleds. "You guys must do all the past challenges.. in one! Good luck!"

The 8 exchange looks. Tyler is still in a wheel chair. "First, you'll go through an obstacle course in the woods, while digging for fossils! If you can find only one bone, and be the first 4 back, you can get a set of keys, for the next part," Chef shouted.

He throws each a shovel. Everyone catches it, except Tyler! It falls in front of the wheel chair. He'll have to bend down to get the shovel. He slowly grabs the shovel. He looks around, and everyone's gone!

Mike takes out a hat. He puts it on and turns to Manitoba Smith. "Fossils again?!" He rushes to a spot and pushes Dakota away from her spot, and starts digging. "Hey!" She transforms into Dakota-zoid. Sam tries to calm her down. Sam grabs her shovel and digs somewhere else and quick.

Manitoba grabs a tail bone. Then Dakota picks him up off the ground. The hat falls of his head, making Mike come back. "That was supposed to be MY fossil"! Mike was confused. He looks in his hand. He cowers in fear.

Sam meanwhile dug near a rock and found a head bone. "Dakota, here's a piece," Sam said throwing it. Dakota reaches her hand out and catches the fossil. She drops Mike, and he falls on the gets up ad Dakota turns back to normal.

"What happened," they say at the viewing camera. Sam shrugs "That's the numa numa yeah for ya," he ten sits on a rock and takes out the NEW AND IMPROVED Nintendo 3DS XL!  
Dakota looks at him. "Aren't you coming?" Sam looks up. "Only 4 can move on! Possibly Jo and Brick already have won," he sighed. He continues playing.

Dakota and Mike head pack to Chef. Dakota first uses the Hawaii confessional, used in "Hawaii'n punch, part 2!"/ World Tour finally!

**Confession: "Sam is so sweet!" - Dakota **

Dakota and Mike reached Chef with their fossils, and good enouth, Jo and Brick were already there. They had to wait for them to arrive.

They give the pieces to Chef. "Alright maggots!" Jo, Mike and brick reflect on last season, being on team mutant maggots. Chef turns to Dakota, "And useless rat!" Dakota shakes her head.

"You with has to ride these carts behind me," Chef said. Like magic, 4 carts on rails appeared behind him. One was gold. One was Bronze. One was silver. The last was crystal.

Chef turns to Jo. He had each key that matched the corresponding cart. "Since you arrived first off screen in a violent range, that Numa Numa Yeah was to lazy to write, you get the first pick," the new host said.

With out thinking, Jo snatched the gold key. Chef then turned to Brick."And now you, who managed to find they key in the most outrageous scene ever, that again, Numa Numa yeah, was too lazy to write, you get to pick first," Chef said.

Brick picked the silver key. "Silver is more shinier," Brick commented. Chef then turned to Mike. Mike carefully picked the crystal key. Dakota sighed grabbing the bronze key.

"Alright, first 2 up the volcano wins," Chef shouted. Jo quickly got in the gold mine cart. Everyone followed into their own cart.

Jo quickly put the key in, and started the cart. She presses on the gas, only for it to act like Scott's cart in "Grand Chef Auto!" "Damn it," she mutters.

Dakota's slowly starts, then rushes up to the volcano as the sun sets. Brick and Mike's cart follow her.

Jo gets out of the cart. "Piece of sh*t!" She kicks the cart, wit the keys still in, and it zooms up the volcano!

Jo sighs and begins to walk up the volcano. Brick's cart slowly back down the volcano. "Need help," Brick said. Jo smirks and grabs Brick and throws him out of the cart. She quickly gets in and steps on the gas!

Dakota was at the top and got out of her cart. Chef was already there! "But how," she questioned. "I took the elevator " Chef laughed.

Mike was almost to the top. Jo's cart then reached the top. Thinking Jo was in her cart, he stops. "Oh well," he said. Then Jo, in Brick's silver cart past Mike, and he was only an inch from the top! Jo gets out of her cart.

"Oh my Fu&king god! I was so close to winning this crap," Mike shouted. Mike gasps for air and changes into Chester "That's cheating! No one should ever cheat! No respect these days," Chester shouts. Chef shakes his head and kicks the cart "Chester" is in. "This is Total Drama," Chef shouts as the cart rolls back down. Chester screams all the way down!

Chef then gives Dakota and Jo both Sleds. "Now, first one down wins," Chef said. Jo glared at Dakota before shredding own the hill. Dakota just watches, when 3 guys in a hot air balloon appear. She notices them as they take pictures. She sighs. "Well, I proved my self I could actually do something... I fell great! I don't even need the prize money! And Screen time is not worth it, when I'm mostly Dakota-zoid," She said to her self.

She turns to the camera. "Do you hear me Numa Numa!"

The camera then zooms into a boy typing on his laptop, from his webcam. He looks at the words on the screen and shrugs. "Fan's will get over it," he said. He then continues to type the rest of the chapter.

Then it goes back to Dakota. She gets in the balloon. She kisses the camera, like the revenge of island opening, "good bye total drama!" The balloon flies away. Chef has a confused look on his face. "Who the hell writes this crap," he shouts.

The camera goes back to webcam. Numa Numa Yeah gives a thumbs up to it, while typing this sentence with one finger without looking up!

Back to total drama, Chef was already at the bottom of the volcano at night time. Jo made it to the end. "Yes, I win! I'm coming for you Zeke," she said to the camera.

Later, Chef gathered the others. All people on Hawaii, except Dakota, where around a campfire. "Oinkers wants us to do one last thing before closing this chapter! Some one who's remaining is going to be eliminated and it's your pick!"

Jo stands up and shouts, "Zeke needs to go!" A bell rings for the vote. "Well B's been kinda mean lately," Staci sighed. A bell rings for that vote.

Tyler thinks from his wheel chair. "Well, I don't know who to vote for! It's stuck between Zeke and Geoff," he said. Two bells ring.

Sam doesn't look up from his game, but said,"What about Justin?"A bell rings.

Mike and Ann maria at the same time shout, "Justin needs to leave!" 2 bells ring.

"Whatever's fine with you! Anyway, how do you guys like the Noah and Katie relationship " Brick said. Jo laughs. "They showed no signs of getting together! Sadie and Katie are better!," Jo said. 4 bells ring.

"Sadie is kinda annoying," Staci said. "Not as annoying as you," Jo barked. "Sadie only hanged out with you to become popular," Jo said. 2 bells ring.

Staci grins standing up. "I'm already famous! My families famous! Your just a jerk! Sadie and Katie really like me," she shouted!

Chef thinks and shouts, "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!" Jo and Staci look at him."Well, go on!"

Jo starts, "You need to shut up! I'm getting pumped up! Your just talking 'bout your pop!"

Staci shouts,"I'm related to Abe Lincoln! He didn't tell a lie, and neither will I"

Jo counters with, "Voted out first! how's that suiting ya? Go back to your pa! I'm winning this call!'

Staci then shouts, " Yo, my mom said! It's time for you to go to bed! No more Ted! You talk like Fred!"

Chef claps his hands. "That was epic!" Jo and Staci shake their heads. Chef turns to the camera. "Who won? Who's next? You decide," Chef shouts at the camera! "I need to do this more often," Chef said.

The webcam shows Numa Numa Yeah, again. He shrugs. "Maybe! It only took me 5 minutes to write that crap?!" What do you think?

Chef places his hand on Jo's shoulder. "Well, time to go, Jo!" Brick and Sam chuckles.

"Well, good-bye Staci! Sadie and Katie never liked you," Jo said. Staci sits back down. "I didn't plant those explosives," she mutters. "Then who did? Sadie," Jo shouted. 3 bells ring.

Chef counts up to votes. "Sadie is eliminated! Thanks for your votes," Chef said. The others didn't sy a word. "Well, warning, you guys don't get to participate in a redemption challenge ever again," Chef said. Staci stands up,"but that's not fair!"

Chef turns to Jo. "And if you get eliminated again, because Numa will probably only use you for filler, you wont be able to particapte in another redemption challenge," Che said. "don't care," Jo said.

Chef turns to the camera. "Til next time! See you then on Total! Drama! Redemption island!"

_How was it? How was the epic rap battle? You decide! If you want more, review! More to come!_


	8. Cops Vs Robbers

The next morning.. Chef and Jo get off a boat. Everyone wakes up, and the Vicious vipers reached Jo first. "She won the redemption challenge," Chef said. Jo steps off the boat. "I'm taking charge," she shouted. Justin thinks and whispers in her ear,"Of course a cutie like you can be the leader!" Jo blushed!

The Curious Cheetahs reached the boat next. "She's back!" Most said. Chef then picked up Sadie and placed her in front of the wall of shame. "You're eliminated," he shouted. "How," she shobbered. "Just 'cause," Chef said before pulling the lever starting the wall. Soon it hit Sadie sending her into a boat.

Katie was shocked. A hand touches her shoulder. She looks behind her and sees a smiling Noah. Katie smiles back.

Chris wakes up off the ground. He grabs two boxes and head to Chef with them. "Thank you," Chef said grabbing the boxes. Chef turns to both now equally teams. "Today, we're going to play a little game.. called Cops and Robbers. Cheetahs are the robbers," Chef said before throwing them the blue box. Chef turns to the Vicious Vipers. "And the vipers are the cops." Chef throws them a red box.

"The robbers must reach the other side of the woods, before being tagged by someone on the opposite team! Robbers have a 2 minute start," Chef said.

Soon everyone was dressed in their respectful costumes. Cops had plastic guns. Robbers had empty sack bags. "And.. go!"

The Cheetahs start running. 2 minutes later, the Vipers chased after them through the woods. Ezekiel was following Geoff. "Want to do one last prank," Zeke said. Geoff sighed. "I think we did enough trouble," the cowboy said. Jo heard them.

**Confession: "I got eliminated due to those losers!" - Jo **

Jo walked away from them. She ran into Justin. "Why hello Beautiful " he said. Jo blushed. Then shock her head. "What do you want," she barked. "Geoff and Zeke need to go! so what do you say," Justin said before kissing her lips. He turns to the camera with a disgusted look. He throws up without her knowing. "I'm in," she gushed.

**Confession: "First Geoff and Zeke, then her!" - Justin **

Dawn was walking next to B. "That still wasn't nice what you said to Staci," she said. B shrugged. Dawn suddenly stopped. She scenced another aura. It was Eva, ready in bushes to tag one of them. Dawn turned to B. "I forgive you,"she whispered. B whispered,"Really?!" Dawn frowned and pushed him with enouth force he tumbled down into the bushes. Eva tagged him.

Noah was following Katie. "I can't believe Sadie's gone," she said. Noah sighed, then said, "Katie.. it'll be OK I kind of.. think your cute!" Katie suddenly hugged Noah. "Thanks," she whispered. Noah closed his eyes and hugged back. Geoff and Zeke were watching this.

**Confession: "How cute, eh! I hope that could happen to me and Geoff!.. Wait!" - Zeke **

Geoff and Zeke get out of the bushes and run to the new couple and tagged them. Noah backs up and shouts,"This is why I'm anti-social!' "Um, I didn't see anything," Geoff said.

Dawn was almost to the finish line, when on one side popped out Jo. "Stop," she shouted. Dawn turned around, but Justin was their. "You lose," Justin said before tagging Dawn.

Trent pops up from bushes and runs for the finish. He wins for the team. Dawn crosses the line to celebrate. Soon Geoff, Zeke, Katie, Noah, Eva and B go to them. Chef was waiting for the winner. "and the curious Cheetahs win.. again!"

Justin whispered to Jo, "Try to convince Eva to vote for Geoff."

Katie and Noah was heading towards the cabins. "So, um.. who do you think is leaving," Katie said. "Possibly Zeke! odd, this is the farthest he has EVER made it," Noah replied. Zeke got disappointed in that. Zeke went to Geoff. "Hey, that Justin is a real threat to us," Zeke said.

Jo went p to Eva. "Hey, Geoff NEEDS to go! I've heard, he's been causing all the trouble," the jock said. "I should have known," Eva shouted before picking a tree up and aimed it at Geoff. Jo put her and own Eva's back. "now calm down! Just vote him off," Jo said. Eva sighed and placed the tree back down.

Dawn and Trent were walking side by side. towards the cabin. B slammed their cabin down shut. "What's with him," Trent said. "He's just mad for me throwing the challenge! I can't believe he said all those things," Dawn said. "I can't believe he said ANYTHING at all," Trent joked.

"It just not in his aura," Dawn putted his arm on Dawn's shoulder. "He'll get his soon," Trent said.

Dawn took this time to read his aura. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. She blushed when she opened them again.

That night, the Vipers were once again standing in front of the wall of shame. "Let's make this quick! 2 votes were for Justin, while 2 other votes were for Geoff! And the last vote goes to...GEOFF!"

Geoff sighed before standing on the dock. Chef started the wall of shame. Geoff stared at Zeke. "He's next," Geoff shouted. "He's been helping me prank others! And it was his-" the cowboy didn't have time to finish as the wall of shame smacked him into the boat of losers.

Zeke sighed and began to walk towards the cabin, when Eva picked him off the ground. "Your next!" Jo stood next to her. "You got that right," she threatened. Justin grabbed Jo. "Eva's more of a threat," he whispered. Jo had a confused look as she looked at the viewing camera.

**How was it? Man the trouble Justin is causing! Will Noah and Katie reach the next level!? Will Trent and Dawn's one-shot turn into something big?! And will B continue to speak? Find out, but first review, Favorite and follow!**

**Thanks to Oinkers12 for the plot!**


	9. plan Epic Party! - Winners

**Mr.D was busy eating thanksgiving and typing at his laptop. His mom sees and shouts,"But that away!" "But Mom, I need to write my fan-fiction," he commented. The mom takes the laptop away. "You can wait after Thanksgiving break!" 10 days later.. Mr.D stays up all night writing the next epic chapter!**

The next day... both teams see 2 new building built in front of their cabins. Chef was ordering Chris to bring tables. "Today, you will be making a party! You have 'til sunset before I have former contestants grade your party," Chef said.

"So pick a manager," Chef said walking away. The viper huddle up. "If only Geoff was here," Zeke said. Justin smirked. "I can throw a better party then that guy," he said. "I'm sure you could," Jo blushed.

The cheetahs were huddled up. "OK, I've never been to a party! Any ideas," Noah said. Dawn replied,"Neither did I!" "I'll do it," Trent said. "Fine by me," Katie said.

The two teams go in their building. The cheetahs; Trent was making B and Noah carry in some tables. "Sit them in the middle," Trent said. Each building was just one giant room. Dawn was right next to Trent. "What you want me to do," she said. "How about you make some snacks," Trent said.

**confession: "Trent is so nice! Unlike B! He has to go!" - Dawn**

**confession: "That Dawn is cute and nice! Better then Gwen! Stupid Gwuncan haters!" - Trent**

Katie came in with a big box. "Here's a crate! Chef said one per team," Katie said. Noah went over to her as she putted down the box. He helped her open it. Dawn and Trent looked inside it. Dawn picks up a container filled with juice and some glass china cups. "This could work," Dawn said going to a table. Katie picks up streamers in a bunch of colors. Trent thinks. "We should use green and black," he said. "OK," she said getting started.

At the Vipers, "Alright, let's first put tables in different places, so they don't has to crowd around," Justin said. Eva placed down the crate from Chef."Let's see what we have," Eva said lifting the lid off. Zeke and Jo were carrying the tables. Zeke placed his against the west end of the building, while Jo placed hers against the east side.

Eva took out the different colors of streamers. Justin imminently said,"Blue and Red would be perfect," Justin said.

Zeke reached in the box and take out some table cloth. He rushed to place them down. Jo looked in the box and found 2 snack trays. She tossed the ones with fruit and vegetables. "This ones is better," she said. The snack tray had meat, cheese, bread and crackers. She took out the other copy. "Alright!"

Back at Cheetahs, Dawn found the 4 snack trays. Dawn picked the fruits and vegetables one and placed them on the tables.

Katie finished the streamers all over the walls. Eva was outside placing the streamers around the building.

Noah grabbed out some old records. "Let's see, Beethoven or Justin Beiber.. Beethoven!" Noah took out a old record player. B picked it up. Trent saw. "Put it at the back," he said.

Zeke picked up the Justin Beiber tape. "For the win," he shouted. He picked up the old recorder and carried it to the back. He saw everyone was busy after he did that, so he escaped out the back.

Zeke was behind the other teams building. He brought out a stink bomb from nowhere. He opened the back door and threw it and quickly went back to his team. He was laughing.

The Cheetahs weren't inside to see him do that. Chef shouted to them, "The dead line has been shortened!" Zeke heard this and smiled evilly. "You maggots only have 5 minutes left to prepare," Chef said. Zeke gone back in his building.

Zeke shouted, "Chef said we only have 5 minutes left," he said. Justin shrugged. "Were almost done anyway," he said.

Jo picked up some rugs and just placed them down. Eva stared at Zeke. "I don't trust you," she told him. "Hey, your not so great either," Zeke said. "Your a home-schooled with no skill," Eva said. "Your temper didn't make it this far! It was Justin," Zeke said walking away. Eva thought of that.

**confession: "I barley hang out with him! I only hang out with.. JO! She's a threat!" - Eva**

**confession: "If I keep this up, I shall win this!"- Zeke **

At the cheetahs. "Well, lets hurry," Trent said going in. His team followed. The stink already filled the room! All 5 covered their noses. "This stinks," B shouted. "What should we do," Dawn said. Trent held the door open the front door. "I don't.. know," Trent said coughing.

"This wont do," Dawn said. "Maybe we should put up these air fresheners," Noah said bringing them out of his his pocket. "Where did you-," Katie started. "Owen!" "That'll has to do" Trent said.

Noah hung one over the door. He rushed and placed 2 under the table. He then placed one last in the back.

Before the party began, Zeke went to Jo and Justin. "Hey, Eva is to big a threat! She doesn't deserve to make it to the merge," Zeke said. "No way! Your leaving next.. if we lose," Jo said. Justin butted in and said, "I agree with him! Eva's our weak point," Justin said. "OK," Jo said.

**confession: "How does Justin do it? He had Ann Maria and she's totally hot! Jo is uglier then Eva" - Zeke **

**confession: "Jo is the easiest I had! To bad she's uglier then Eva" - Justin**

**confession: "Justin is better then brick.. Not that I like that loser! I must be hotter then Ann Maria!" Jo **

Chef shouted,"Time's up!" He had Owen, Duncan and Gwen go in the cheetah's party. While Beth, Heather and Cameron go in the viper's party.

At the cheetah's... The smell didn't go away! Owen was the only one liking it! Noah staring playing Beethoven. Dawn was always next to Trent. Trent didn't look at Gwen, but Gwen was looking at him, Duncan noticed. "Hey come on, enjoy the party," he said. "I just can't! I like the music, but I don't know what to do," she said. "Oh, never went to a party girl," the bad boy commented.

They started to smell the stink. They barfed. Owen went to the tables for food. He was disappointed at the fruit. "Am I really that fat," he sobbed. "Yes," Noah shouted. everyone stared at him. "What?"

**confession: "Oh!" - Dawn**

**confession: "No!" - Trent**

**confession: "He!" - Katie**

**confession: "Didn't!" - Beverly**

**confession: "Damn! I shouldn't have said that!" - Noah **

Dawn patted Owen's back. "It's OK, your just jolly," Dawn said. "Like Santa," Owen said starting to cheer up. Dawn smiled. "Yes, like Santa!" Trent gave her a thumbs up. She blushed.

The viper's party... Zeke started the Justin Beiber music. Beth began dancing to it. "This is awesome," she shouted.

Heather held her head. "Now I have a headache," she said. "Who picked this," Justin shouted. Eva glared at Zeke. "Sorry," he shouted. Cameron went to one of the tables. He began eating. "Good stuff," he said.

_to be continued in the next chapter! That'll be a big one! Thanks Gunmaster for challenge!_


	10. INSERT PLOT TWIST HERE!

Later, the judges talked to Chef. Chris then talks to Chef as the contestants leave."So who won," Chris said. "They both lost! What am I going to do," Chef said. Chris had a grin on his face. "Let it be a double elimination! Then we could add in Alejandro and Scott to spice it up," Chris said. "Maybe," Chef said.

That night, both teams were at the wall of shame. "Let's get this over with," Chef said. "First off, Eva is eliminated," Chef said. "What," she shouted.

"Rules are rules," Zeke said pushing her in front of the wall as Chef started it. The wall hitted Eva into the wall of shame.

"And for the curious cheetahs, the one leaving is.. Katie," Chef said surprised.

**Confession: "I feel Noah might be leaving ! So I'll just rig the votes," - Katie **

"wait what," Noah said. Katie then kissed Noah on the lips. "I'm sorry, but I has to leave," she said walking towards the wall of shame. Noah was frozen in shock!

After the wall hit Katie into the boat of losers, the boat rode away. Soon another boat came to shore. The remaining competitors were shocked to see Alejandro and Scott exit the boat.

Both main villains were fully healed except for a few scares on them.

"Say hello to your new teammates," Chef said. Everyone was shocked. "Alejandro, join the vicious vipers! Scott joins the curios cheetahs," Chef said.

"But," Dawn said. "They would be great! What's a season without them," Chris said appearing. Remember, it's still dark out.

**confession: "Why Scott? I still don't trust him!" - Dawn**

**Confession: "Scotty's back! Maybe I should actually try?! Nah, first I need to get rid of Dawn" - Scott**

**confession: (WARNING! HARSH LANGUAGE!) "Damn it! What the fuck? That Al will ruin my chance at winning! I need to get rid of him, and fast!" - Justin**

**Confession: "There's no girls left?! All that's left is Jo and Dawn!" - Alejandro **

Noah glared at Alejandro. He then looks at Scott. "Could be worse," he said to himself. Beverly was mad at Scott from last season.

Scott joined the Curious Cheetahs. "How's it going," Scott said. "Go away," dawn said looking away from him.. Trent went to Dawn. "That's Scott you told me about," he said. "Yeah,and he needs to leave," Dawn said looking back at Scott.

Alejandro went up to the vicious vipers. Justin grabbed Jo close to him, as they glared at Al. "He needs to leave soon," Justin said. Zeke stepped up to Alejandro, which surprised the Latino.

"I'll start off by saying Chef's the new host," Zeke said. "I'm OK with that," Al said. "Secretly, I've been messing with Chris the entire season with Geoff," Zeke said.

"You what!? I'm only did harsh things just to win, but messing with the former host is wrong," Al said. Zeke suddenly grabs Al and pulls him off the ground. Everyone went back into the cabins, so they didn't see. Alejandro was shocked at the home-schools strength.

"You better not tell a soul, or you'll pay," Zeke shouted at him. Alejandro was freaked out and started sweating. "OK, OK! In fact I'll join you," Al said as Zeke placed him down.

Jo was talking to Justin in the girl side of their cabin. "We need to get rid of Zeke and Alejandro and fast," Justin said.

TO BE CONTINUED! Review! See you in 2013


	11. Canoe race: Heather

Vicious vipers: Jo, Justin, Zeke, Alejandro

Curious Cheetahs: Trent, B, Dawn, Noah, Scott

The cast was eating waited for everyone to finish before giving them their next challenge. At the Vipers, Zeke and Alejandro where planning "What I heard is that Scoot kept throwing challenges last season," Alejandro said. "Alright, how do we use that," Zeke thought. Zeke then said.,"What if you tricked Dawn?" "Maybe!"

The camera then zooms into the cheetahs. "Ok, so when we lose, we vote off Scoot," Trent said. Everyone soon agreed as Scott was walking towards the table. Scoot then sat down. "What I miss," he said.

"Alright, everyone to the beach for today's challenge," Chef said.

When the teams arrived at the beach of Boney Island. There was 2 boats. Also in the middle of the ocean was Heather in a boat with a cannon. Alejandro stared at distinguished when he saw her. Heather returned the look.

"Today's challenge is a race to Wawanakwa and back! Careful, because the FBI is still there cleaning! Also Heather has permission to blast your boat down," Chef said.

The two teams got inside there boats. Trent and B grabbed the oars. Zeke and Alejandro grab their teams oars.

Heather furiously set up the cannon and aimed at the vipers. The teams quickly stroked across the water.

"This is for taking MY money," Heather shouted shooting the cannon ball at Zeke. The vipers manage to dodge it. "Geez, she is not forgiving," Zeke said.

Heather fires another at Alejandro. Al screams as he rows the boat out of the way.

**confession: "I don't know why she's mad at me! She's the one that kicked me in the nuts and burnt my skin!" - Alejandro  
****Confession: "I want people to know, what ever the Hell I did while being feral, wasn't my control!" - Zeke**

The curious cheetahs keep rowing the boat. Scott was looking back at the other thinks to himself. Dawn and Noah eyed him carefully. "Remember, he sabotaged his own team last season," Dawn whispered. "What kind of strategy is that," Noah thought.

Trent stared back. He then talked to B. "You know, that was harsh to Staci a few challenges back," he said. B just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dawn's a sweet girl. I think you need to apologize," Trent said. "Whatever," B said. The curious cheetahs were almost to Wawanakwa.

Alejandro and Zeke managed to row away from Heather. "Oh no you don't," Heather shouted as she shoot another cannonball at them. "What's wrong with her," Jo shouted.

**confession: "Take back all those things I said about Heather being my equal!" - Jo **

Zeke managed to get the boat out of the way. Water splashed on Justin, though. "Damn it," he shouted. Zeke and Alejandro just laughed.

"Alejandro needs to leave," Justin said to Jo. Jo kissed Justin on the lips. "Sure thing," she said. "  
girls," Zeke said. "Hey," Jo shouted hearing him.

"Hey, girls complain about EVERYTHING! Also, women can't shut the fuck up," Zeke shouted. "Say what," Jo shouted standing up and grabbing him. "Well besides you and Eva, boys are way stronger," Zeke replied. Jo punched Zeke in the eye. "It's true! Which gender always wins? BOYS," Zeke shouted shoving Jo in the ocean. Zeke had a black eye from her punch.

**Confession: "Not kidding!" - Zeke**

**Confession: "I secretly agree-" - Justin**

**Confession: "With Zeke! Girls are-" Alejandro**

**Confession: "Stupid if they keep falling for me!" - Justin**

**Confession: "He's going to get it!" - Jo **

The Curious Cheetahs reached Wawanakwa and way heading back the other direction. B thinks. "Alright, I'm sorry Dawn," he says. Dawn turns to him. "Thank you, but you really need to say sorry to Staci," Dawn replied.

"Fine, just I had to say something," B said. "Someone had to," Noah commented. "I know, but you didn't has to be so harsh on her," Dawn replied. "That's why I never talk! If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all," B said. B and Trent kept rowing the boat.

"Get over it Dawn, already," Scott said. "Shut up," Dawn said. "Hey, it's the truth," Scott said. "Your not so great, yourself Scott," Dawn said. "Who is," Scott said in her face. Trent kicks Scott in the "Kiwis".

Then Fang, the mutant shark, came up to the boat. It had all the teeth back! The almost bit Scott, but he moved. The shark made a big hole in the boat. "Nice," Noah said.

Heather heard Zeke's words, and fired another cannon ball. "You take that back," she shouted. The cannonball went right through the vicious viper's boat, sinking it. Jo was the only one pissed. "nice going Zeke," she said. Zeke felt guilty.

Chef and Chris couldn't believe it. "So.. who won," Chris said. Chef thought. "This could be another double elimination," Chef shouted. Everyone saw back to shore. Scott had to avoid Fang all the way there.

When they all arrived back at Boney island, Chef said, "Both teams go to elimination again!" Everyone moaned.

**Confession: "I'm glad that B apologized! Now to get rid of Scott!" - Dawn.**

**Confession: "I'm going with Dawn, Scott has to leave before he does damage!" - Trent**

**Confession: "Chef replaces Katie with Scott, and he doesn't do a darn thing?" - Noah**

**Confession: "That Zeke is going down!" - Jo **

Zeke went up to Alejandro and Justin as Jo was in the confession casting her vote. "Jo, defiantly needs to get the boot.. I mean wall," Zeke joked. "But, she's my new girl friend," Justin said.

Alejandro turned to him. "That's a lie! We all know you are just using her," the Latino said. "Now, this is different," Justin lied. Zeke thought to himself.

**Confession: "Sure all girls are useless, but Alejandro is getting in the way right now!" - Zeke **

Zeke turned to Alejandro. "Hey, if Justin wants to have a slave, let him! How many slaves did you have in world tour," Zeke said. "Good point," Alejandro sighed. "Alright, so we all vote for Jo," Justin said.

That night at the Wall of Shame... Both teams were ready. Chef was there to read the votes. "Alright, for the curious cheetahs, 1 vote for Dawn," he said. Scott snickered. "4 votes for Scott," Chef said.

Scott shrugged his shoulders."Fine then," Scott Stepped onto the dock and letted the wall hit him into the boat of losers.

"Next, 3 votes for Jo," Chef said. "What," she screamed. She turned to Justin. "What happened," she asked. "It's over," he said.

Jo froze in shock. Zeke pushed her in front of the wall of shame. "I'll win the redemption challenge," she remarked. "I'll be back," she shouted as the wall hit her into the boat of losers.

_Next time.. redemption challenge! 2 people will return! Any guesses? See ya later!_


	12. Redemption 2

Last 6 people to leave: Sadie, Geoff, Eva, Katie, Scott, Jo

All 6 were waiting for the redemption challenge Chef told them about last time.

Jo was talking to Eva. "We need to win this! I've heard two people can come back," Jo said. "Then we take out Zeke and Justin," Eva replied cracking her knuckles.

Katie was with Sadie. "I'm like so happy for you and Noah," Sadie said. "I know right! To bad we only kissed once," Katie said putting her head down. Sadie placed her hand on Katie's shoulder.

Katie looked up at her friend with a smile. "Hey, two people can come back! What if it's us," Sadie said. Katie smile more, and turned into blush. "Then I could hang with Noah some more."

Geoff and Scott were talking. "I don't trust you," Geoff said. Scott smirked. "If you help me back in the game, I'll help you get rid of Zeke," Scott said. Geoff sighed. "Fine, but then I will get you voted off," Geoff said.

Chef then came to the island on a boat. As he jumped down he said, "Time for the redemption challenge, remember 2 people can return to the game." All 6 losers were in front of him.

"So, there will be 3 teams of 2! I see you already have the teams made," Chef said. The contestants didn't bother arguing with him.

Chef pointed to the woods. "You guys can only be in the woods. Other players will try to get them off you. Once your flag is off, you return here."

Chef pulled out 6 flags in 3 colors; Yellow, Red and Blue. Katie and Sadie grabbed the Yellow flags and placed them in their pants like flag Football. Geoff and Scott grabbed the red flags and placed them on. Jo and Eva grabbed the blue flags and placed them on. "Once a team loses, we'll move on to next challenge. Now move," Chef shouted.

Everyone ran into the woods. Katie and Sadie stopped soon after. "what do we do," Sadie said. "I've read Noah's book, and it came with good tips," Katie said. "Oh, which book was it," Sadie said. "Hunger games," Katie said holding the book. "He let you keep that," Sadie said in shock. "He had copies. Anyway, we should hide in the trees," Katie said starting to climb.

Eva and Jo stood side by side in the middle of the of the forest. "OK, we should split up," Jo said. Eva smirked and said,"We will win this!" So Eva went forward, as Jo went the other direction.

Geoff kept his eyes on Scott. "Dude, your a horrible villain," Geoff said. "Who said about me being a villain " Scott smirked. "Um.. the total drama fan page! The official total drama Wikipedia," Geoff replied. Scott sighed after that comment. Scott pulled out his phone and it was on the fan-fiction site.

"Look at this! Scoot and Dawn Fan-fictions! What the fuck," Scott shouted.

Dawn was meditating in the forest. She opened her eyes as Trent walked past. "What's wrong," Trent said. "I don't know! I fell a disturbance in the force," She said. "That means people is making shit about you on Fan-fiction! Trust me, I've been there," Trent said walking away.

Back to Scott and Geoff... Geoff gave back Scott's phone. "Wow, so where you actually raised bad," Geoff said. "Hell no," Scott shouted. Geoff and Scott then heard something.

Jo came across the tree Katie and Sadie were in. Jo didn't even notice them. Jo looks around. "Man, I hope Eva is having more luck," Jo said rushing off.

Katie and Sadie then fell out of the tree. Jo was already gone. "That was close," Katie said. "Any other ideas," Sadie questioned. Katie thought. "We can hide as a rock," she said.

Geoff and Scott look around. Eva then jumped at them and yanked both of their flags away. "Crap," Scott said. Geoff looked at him. "Careful, Cartoon Network will censer that ruining the whole show," Geoff said. Scott just walked away. Geoff followed him out of the woods.

Later Chef called the other four out of the forest. Katie, Sadie, Jo and Eva gave him their flags. "Next challenge is inside this log cabin," Chef said going inside one that was conviently placed next to him.

Inside was a jukebox and some punch. "First, go ahead and drink some punch," Chef said. "You'll has to drink the entire bowl before we start," Chef chuckled. The four girls ignored him and just drunk the punch.

Eva was the most wiped out and drunk the most drink. "Next, you girls will dance to Lady Gay Gay," Chef said. "Easy," Katie and Sadie said at the same time. "But, the first person to go to the restroom drops out," Chef said. "To vomit," Jo said rolling her eyes. "No.. to go pee," Chef said.

Chef then started the jukebox and it started play Lady Gay Gay. All girls there started dancing to it at their own will. Actually Katie and Sadie actually enjoyed hip hoping to it. Jo and Eva awkwardly danced along.

Soon, Eva ran towards the girls room. Chef gladly uncut the music. While Eva was taking care of business, Chef gone to the next challenge. "Next is by the lake," he said exiting.

There was 3 canoes. Chef turned to Katie, Sadie and Jo. "Boney Island is a THOUSAND miles away! First two there will be back in the game," Chef said. He then headed into the plane behind him.

All 3 girls were in a separate boat. Katie and Sadie stared at each other. They were worried, because of JO! "Zeke is going to pay," Jo shouted peddling away.

_TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	13. Trivia: Blaineley

_**I re-edited this chapter! I'll go back and fix any other grammar mistakes later...**_

Vicious vipers: Justin, Zeke, Alejandro

Curious Cheetahs: Trent, B, Dawn, Noah,

* * *

_The camera shows a teen boy on his laptop. He is jamming out to Epic Rap battles while reading FanFictions. "Man why don't I make one," he said. "Wait, I need to finish one," he said as he began typing. _

So Jo, Katie and Sadie are racing on canoes to Boney island. Jo almost wins, but the two best friends for life won. They screamed hugging each other. Jo just got furious, because she lost to those two. Zeke was hiding between the trees and fired an arrow at Jo's boat, sinking it. Jo notices her sinking boat, and shouts, "Sh*t! Fu*k you all, including you Zeke!" Zeke then laughed walking away.

Chef called everyone for their next challenge. Katie and Noah eyed each other. Zeke stared in disbelief. "Alright, Katie is on the Curious Cheetahs, while Sadie is on the Vicious vipers," Chef announced. Katie stared at Sadie. "We'll be fine! The merge is soon," she said. Sadie nodded in agreement.

So the girls went to their new teams. Noah and Katie smiled at each other. Chef smiled as he announce the next challenge. "Next you must... Go through the cave answering trivia questions!" Noah smiled, because he had this in the bag!

"Follow me," Chef said going to a cave. Zeke could believe that 2 girls came back. He frowned on his way to the cave. Justin looked at Dawn, then to Sadie, then at Dawn again!

**Confessions: "I'm out of options! Dawn can see through me! I'm not being with Sadie! DAMN IT ALL THE HELL" - Justin**

Dawn and Trent were holding hands toward the cave. "Are you sure, you cleaned things up with B," Trent said. "Yes, B's a nice guy,but just doesn't know the right words," Dawn said looking back at Beverly. Alejandro over heard this, with a smirk on his face. "Interesting," he whispered.

Soon the cast was in a cave. Chef had note cards. "Ok, for each question you get right, your team will move forward a few meters," Chef started. " First question in which book places a girl named Katniss in the fight of survival," Chef said. Noah smirked saying, "The Hunger Games!" Chef nodded his head, as the curious cheetahs moved ahead 5 meters toward Chris.

Chef turned to the vicious vipers. "Which classic show stars 5 teens with super powers saving the day! It even has new episodes right now," Chef said. The vipers thought this over. Sadie lightened up. "I know! The Teen Titans," she said. "Correct, go ahead," Chef replied. "Lucky guess," Zeke said.

**Confessions: "Boys are still smarter! Prof? All doctors are boys! Also, NOAH!" - Zeke**

Chris meanwhile asked the curious Cheetahs a question. "On Family Guy, which figure usually breaks down a wall," Chris shouted laughing. Noah face palmed himself at the stupidity of the question. "Never saw that show," Noah said. Dawn shrugged her shoulders. B whispered something in Trent's ear. "B say's the Kool-aid man," The musician said.

"Correct, move ahead," Chris shouted. "Nice one B," Dawn said moving forward. "Sorry I don't watch that show," Noah said. "It's Ok," Katie said. "Oh yeah," Beverly said walking away.

The Curious Cheetahs kept running towards Blaineley. Meanwhile, the vicious vipers went up to Chris. "Ok, where is Joseph Stalin from," Chris said. "Easy, Georgia," Sadie shouted. "Yeah right," Zeke said. "He's from Russia," Zeke said to Chris. "I need an answer," Chris said. "Actually, he was from Russian Land, that turned to Georgia," Sadie shouted.

"Correct, go ahead," Chris said. "How did you know that," Zeke said. "Public school," Sadie replied running off. "Curved," Justin said running off."You have a lot to learn," Alejandro said running off. Zeke sighed while catching up to his team.

**Confession: "Turns out Sadie can be my newest minion! Just no cuddles!" - Justin**

**Confession: "What just happened?" - Zeke**

**Confession; "I really need a boyfriend! Katie has Noah!" - Sadie.**

"Nobody can say the entire numbers of pi! It's infinite," Noah shouted. The curious cheetahs had an impossible question! Then the vicious vipers came up to Blaineley. Blaineley decided on something and gave each team a piece of paper.

"You must write down as mush digits in the number pi as you can! You got 2 minutes! Begin," Blaineley shouted. Noah quickly placed down: 3.1415

Sadie took her teams paper. Zeke sighed. Alejandro went up to Dawn. "Hey, B watches Family Guy tight," he said. Dawn sighed. "Yeah, why do you care! I don't trust you," Dawn said. Alejandro went closer to Dawn. "I heard Family Guy is inappropriate! If he watches it, he MUST be bad," Alejandro whispered walking away.

Sadie was tapping the pen against her head. Zeke looked over he shoulder at the paper. "It's only 3.2," Zeke said. "No, it isn't," Sadie said as she pushed Zeke away. "Damn it," Zeke said. He then thought and said "Ok, Sadie your a smart girl, but that doesn't prove anything else." Home-school then walked away as Sadie just kept writing down numbers.

Justin sat down next to Sadie. "Hey, want to vote off Zeke," Justin whispered. "Why, yes! That bastard needs to leave," Sadie said. Alejandro then sat on the other side of Sadie. "Then rip up the paper! Make sure we lose so Zeke can leave tonight," Alejandro said, making Sadie smiled at that.

Blaineley looked at her watch. "Time's up," she said. Noah handed his pi numbers to her. Sadie stood up and ripped up her paper. "Well, it looks like one of the vicious vipers is going home," Blaineley said.

That night at the wall of shame. Chef was reading to read the votes. Alejandro was shocked when he saw that Chef actually reads the votes! "One vote for Zeke," Chef said. Zeke sighed as Sadie smirked.

"One vote for Justin," Chef said. Justin looked surprised. "One for Sadie," Chef said. Sadie was confused on what was going on. "And the final vote goes to... JUSTIN!"

Justin was surprised! Justin stepped on the dock as the wall moved towards him. "Only I voted for Zeke," Sadie shouted! "You red lieing mother fuckers," she shouted. Zeke held her back as she tried to attack Justin and Alejandro. The wall hit Justin into the boat of losers. Chef turned to the camera. "Let's take a look at the votes," he said.

**Confession: "I NEED Zeke gone!" - Sadie**

**Confession: "I wont vote for Zeke yet! I need Sadie gone, because she'll get in my way!" - Justin**

**Confession: "I secretly vote for Justin! He'll just get in my way!" - Alejandro**

**Confession: "I have a felling to vote for Justin! Not because I like Sadie or anything!" - Zeke**

Sadie was calmed down. "Who will go next time? Find out on total drama redemption island," Chef said closing the show.


End file.
